Lullaby
by zagiya joyjins
Summary: Sungmin yang tidak bisa memejamkan matanya karena suara hujan. -KyuMin Fanfiction, YAOI


**LULLABY**

**By : Zagiya**

**Cast** : Kyuhyun, Sungmin

Ryeowookie Cuma lewat :3

**Genre** : Romance

**Rate** : K+ *saya masih terlalu polos xD

**Summary** : sungmin yang tidak bisa memejamkan matanya karena suara hujan

**YAOI, TYPO, ide pasaran, tidak sesuai EYD, OS**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin milik Tuhan yang maha esa, tapi mereka saling memiliki ^^ dan drable ini 100% hasli pemikiran saya J**

**WARNING : Yang gk suka sama karakter KyuMin di drable ini silahkan out, ini hanya cerita fiksi bagaimanapun karakter tokoh terserah saya :D *ketawanista**

**Drable ini udah pernah aku share di salah satu page KyuMin dengan judul yang sama pada akhir tahun lalu, namun banyak perubahan disana-sini demi kelangsungan cerita ^^**

Happy reading guys ^^

Gelap malam di kota Seoul di akhir bulan Agustus membawa berjuta rintikan air menjatuhi bumi dari langit malam, padahal sudah memasuki musim panas, namun hujan tetap saja turun dengan derasnya. Tidak ada sinar dari sang bulan dan bintang malam ini, bahkan mereka tak nampak sedikitpun. Yang ada hanya gemerlap lampu kota Seoul yg saat ini tidak terlalu ramai, karena sebagian dari mereka lebih memilih bergulum dibawah selimut menghangatkan tubuh mereka dari terpaan angin malam.

Begitupun dengan seorang pria berkulit pucat yang sedag melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kamar seseorang. Ah tidak! Sebut saja kamar sang kekasih.

Matanya sayu akibat menahan kantuk sejak di Radio Star tadi, walau lengkungan indah tak pernah lepas dari bibir tebalnya, membayangkan malam ini dapat memeluk '_kekasih_' yang amat sangat di rindukannya.

'_Cklek_'

Pria berkulit pucat itu memutar kenop pintu yang berada dihadapannya, sedikit mendorongnya perlahan takut kalau-kalau sang '_kekasih_' terusik dari dunia mimpinya akibat suara yang tercipta dari pintu yang dibukanya. Sesaat sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar sang '_kekasih_' tadi, Ryeowook berkata bahwa '_kekasih_'nya itu sedang tertidur lelap sekali, karena memang jadwal mereka yang saat ini sangat padat. Disibukkan dengan album, comeback mereka, drama musical dan beberapa pekerjaan lainnya yang menguras tenaga.

Kyuhyun, pria berkulit pucat itu menutup daun pintu itu perlahan setelah ia memasuki kamar sang '_kekasih_'. Sebelah alisnya terangkat saat dilihatnya gumpalan tebal di atas ranjang itu bergarak kesana-kemari, apa 'kekasih'nya itu belum tidur? Fikir Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin Hyung!" kaki panjangnya melangkah menghampiri Sungmin yang masih sibuk kesana-kemari di atas ranjangnya. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, disibakkannya selimut yang menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya itu sebatas pinggang, sedikit mendogakkan kepalanya ke sumber suara, lengkungan indah bebentuk bulan sabit terpatri dibibir manisnya saat tahu sang _'kekasih'_ lah yang memasuki kamarnya. _'Ahhh…. Sejak kapan kita tidak tidur bersama lagi Kyu'_Sungmin sedikit bergumam mengingat semenjak tahun baru kali ini mereka tidak lagi satu kamar. Tak pernah Sungmin pungkiri ia sangat merindukan Kyuhyun tiap malamnya, sepertinya keputusannya untuk tidur dan kamar terpisah dengan Kyuhyun agar melatih hati mereka jika saat nantinya terpisah karena kewajibannya mengikuti wamil merupakan hal yang buruk bagi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini keputusannya, dan lebih untungnya Kyuhyun memakluminya. Kekasih yang baik.

"Kyu, kau sudah pulang? Sejak kapan?" Lengkungan bibir itu terganti dengan uapan dari bibir Sungmin, sebelah tangannya digunakn untuk mengusap kedua matanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum geli melihat tingkah lucu sang kekasih

"tidak kah kau merindukanku Hyung?" Sedikit godaan untuk sang kekasih saking gemasnya Kyuhyun, setibanya di hadapan Sungmin dengan cepat Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari samping kanan menghirup sedikit aroma vanilla yang menguar alami dari tubuh Sungmin, Kyuhyun sangat menyukai aroma tubuh Sungmin yang tidak pernah ia temui pada tubuh siapapun.

Sungmin terpout lucu, bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya Kyuhyun malah menggodanya. Tidak tahu kah jika mala mini mood-nya benar-benar sangat buruk akibat hujan malam ini? "ish! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Kyu." Pukulan kecil Sungmin layangkan pada bahu Kyuhyun, matanya melirik sengit Kyuhyun jika seperti ini, Kyuhyun akan lepas kendali .

Kyuhyun meringis sambil mengelus bahunya yang terkena pukulan Sungmin, meski hanya pukulan kecil tetap saja terasa sakitnya, "Ya sayang…. Maaf," Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Sungmin lebih erat, membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat yang jarang mereka lakukan semenjak kesibukan mereka masing-masing akhir-akhir ini. "Kenapa belum tidur? Hm?" Pelukan itu terlapas, obsidian Kyuhyun menatap dalam bola mata indah Sungmin yang seharian ini sangat Kyuhyun rindukan.

"Kyu!" sungmin menatap kesal Kyuhyun, bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya Kyuhyun justru balik bertanya.

"Kau menggemaskan Hyung." Kyuhyun mencubit kedua gumpalan daging Sungmin kiri dan kanan membuat sang empunya meringis kesakitan menerima perlakuan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu! Aku serius! Jangan membuat mood-ku tambah buruk dan membuat tanganmu patah hari ini!" Kini gantian Sungmin yang mengusap bagian tubuhnya yang mendapatkan perlakuan nista Kyuhyun, '_ashh… sepertinya merah_' gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

Kyuhyun menahan tawanya mendengar sungutan Sungmin tadi "baiklah baiklah maaf, maaf sayang pffffttttttttt….." Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya meski tetap saja tawanya tak dapat tertahankan, dan pada khirnya tawanya membludak begitu kerasnya membuat Sungmin benar-benar kesal, di pukulnya Kyuhyun dengan guling yang diambilnya dari samping kiri tubuhnya berkali-kali. Kyuhyun mengaduh kesakitan, namun tawanya tak berhenti. Aksi Sungmin mengejar dan memukuli Kyuhyun pun tak terelakkan di kamar itu.

**_O_O_O_O_O_**

"Kau menyebalkan!" sekali lagi Sungmin memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan bantal dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya sekarang

"aw! Iya sayang… Aku minta maaf," ternyata menggoda kekasih manisnya ini bukan hal yang baik untuk kesehatan tubuh Kyuhyun, tapi dapat menghilangkan kantuk yang tadi sempat hinggap. Sungmin tak menanggapi, disilangkannya kedua tangannya sedada menunggu jawaban pertanyaannya tadi yang sempat tertunda akibat ulah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendudukkan bokongnya di sebelah Sungmin, merangkul Sungmin dari samping "Saat kau tidur tadi, aku baru saja sampai. Sudah? Jelas?" Kedua tangan Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat, membawanya kembali kedekapan hangatnya, "baiklah, sekarang gantian jawab pertanyaan ku tadi."

Silangan kedua tangan didada Sungmin terlapas beralih menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun, menyandarkan seluruh berat tubuhnya pada tubuh Kyuhyun yang berada di belakangnya, "aku sangat merindukanmu mala mini Kyu," Sungmin berucap lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya, jika boleh jujur Sungmin ingin Kyuhyun menginap dikamarnya, memeluk hangat tubuhnya seperti saat ini, berdua kealam mimpi, mengecup kelopak matanya, sambil menyanyikan Lullaby untuknya. Namun sepertinya tidak bisa, Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun pasti lelah, saat beradu pandang dengan Kyuhyun tadi, dengan jelas Sungmin melihat mata Kyuhyun yang memerah , "kau juga butuh istirahat Kyuhyun, kembalilah ke kamarmu."

"Kau mengusirku?" Kyuhyun berpura-pura sedih dengan menundukka kepalanya, bibir tebalnya terpout yang tentu saja gagal jika dilihat dari sisi manapun. Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas, dibalikkannya tubuhnya agar menghadap Kyuhyun, ditatapnya kembali mata Kyuhyun meskipun agak sulit karena posisi kepala Kyuhyun yang menunduk.

"Matamu merah Kyuhyun, aku tahu kau pasti lelah. Sekarang kembali kekamarmu dan tidur. Besok masih banyak jadwal menanti kita Kyu."

"Aku ingin menginap disini." Ucap Kyuhyun, dibaringkannya tubuhnya tanpa perduli protesan Sungmin yang terus menyuruhnya pindah kekamarnya sendiri.

"Kyuhyun!"

"Jangan berisik sayang, ayo tidur! Bukankah besok masih banyak jadwal yang menanti kita." Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar ucapannya sendiri, meskipun tubuhnya sangat lelah namun menggoda sang '_kekasih_' manis-NYA itu sangat menyenangkan.

Dan pada akhirnya Sungmin menyerah, dibaringkannya tubuhnya di sampingKyuhyun dengan posisi kepalanya di atas dada bidang Kyuhyun. Mereka tersenyum, menikmati kebersamaan dan kemesraan ini yang sangat jarang mereka lakukan, "Kyu…" Ucap Sungmin, jari tangannya bermain bebas memutar-mutar tak jelas dada bidang Kyuhyun

"Hm."

"Sebenarnya aku belum tidur tadi, suara hujan diluar sana menggangguku Kyu." Jawab dan adu Sungmin pada Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibir shape-M nya lucu yang pasti tidak dapat dilihat oleh Kyuhyun. Jika saja Kyuhyun melihatnya, bukan tidak mungkin detik itu juga Kyuhyun akan melahap habis bibir semerah cerry itu dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun menanggapi aduan Sungmin dengan memeluknya kembali, kini lebih erat dari biasanya. Dapat mereka rasakan suara detak jantung tak karuan milik masing-masing dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"lalu, mengapa kau mengusirku tadi?"

"Kau berlebihan Kyuhyun! Aku sama sekali tak ada niat mengusirmu." Sungmin memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun, mengangkat kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajah sang '_kekasih_'.

"Lalu tadi?" Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang semakin suram, ahhhh…. Kapan terakhir kali mereka seperti ini? Menggoda Sungmin dan membuatnya kesal adalah cara paling ampuh Kyuhyun untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahnya seperti saat ini.

"Kyuhyun!"

"jangan selalu marah-marah sayang, kau mengacaukan kebersamaan kita."

"huh?" Sungmin menatap tajam Kyuhyun, apa tadi? Mengacaukan? _'hhhhh…. Baiklah Sungmin, tenangkan dirimu_' mengendalikan dirinya sendiri dan mengalah adalah hal yang terbaik agar Kyuhyun mengakhiri perlakuan yang membuat Sungmin kesal sekarang, "aku serius dengan ucapanku tadi Kyu…"

"baiklah, Lullaby?" Tawar Kyuhyun, dengan cepat Sungmin mengangguk lucu membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil dibuatnya. Di elusnya dengan sayang helaian rambut Sungmin, dimulai dari satu tarikan nafas Kyuhyun pun mulai mengeluarkan suara merdunya…

_Hush my love now don't you cry_

_Everything will be all right_

_Close your eyes and drift in dream_

_Rest in peaceful sleep_

_If there's one thing I hope_

_I showed you_

_Hope I showed you_

_Just give love to all_

_Oh my love… in my arms tight_

_Everyday you give me life_

_As I drift off to your world_

_Will rest in peaceful sleep_

Alunan merdu Kyuhyun mengalun indah di setiap lirik yang terukir dari mulutnya. Sungmin mulai menggesekkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kyuhyun mencoba mencari kehangatan lebih dari sang '_kekasih_'. Kyuhyun terkekeh disela-sela nyanyiannya, sungguh! Kekasih manisnya ini benar-benar menggemaskan. Kelopak mata Sungmin serasa ditimpa batu, berat sekali, dengan perlahan matanya terpejam dan mulai memasuki dunia mimpi

_I know there's one thing that_

_You showed me_

_That you showed me_

_Just give love to all_

_Lets give love to all_

Kyuhyun menghentikan nyanyian lullabynya saat lirik terakhir dari lagu itu tepat saat nafas teratur Sungmin berhembus mengenai pakaian yang semenjak siang tadi belum di ganti. Perlahan Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh Sungmin ke tempat kosong disampingnya, dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mulai medekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Sungmin, mencium kedua kelopak mata Sungmin yang terpejam secara bergantian selama beberapa detik. Kebiasaan yang sudah lama ini hampir tidak pernah Kyuhyun lakukan pada Sungmin.

"Selamat tidur sayang, saranghae" Ucap Kyuhyun, yang tentu saja tak akan di jawab dengan kata manis dari Sungmin pula. Mata Kyuhyun mulai terpejam, menyusul Sungmin kealam mimpi

**-END-**

Apa tadi? ._. *tunjukkeatas

Semoga tidak mengecewakan, ini hanya awal perkenalan aku di dunia FF ini sebagai author baru yang masih banyak belajar, tempat belajar mengejar cita-cita jadi novelis. Amin…. *DoabarengSiwon karena ini ff pertama aku, jadi ratingnya yg bisa dibaca sama siapaun xD

Kritik dan saran di terima kalo pengen bash inbox aja, gk usah malu-malu (?) :3 asal jangan bash pairing dan FFnya, karena mereka gk salah, salahkan Ibu yang mengandung ._. xD

Dan terimakasih bagi yang udah mampir, jangan lupa RNR yah~ J

Akhir kata

SARANGHAE… ^^


End file.
